Co-Ed
by FactofFiction
Summary: Ziva David, despite all her confidence and badassery, was dead convinced that no college would ever accept her. From the moment she expressed even a little interest in going back to school, he found himself facing an uphill battle just to get her to apply. Post PPF AU. Mildly Domestic Fluff. Tiva, of course.
1. Acceptance Letter

The apartment was silent when he opened the door, which he immediately assumed was a bad sign. It had been just over a month since they started living together (officially, anyway) and in that time he could count on one hand the number of times when the freshly furnished two-bedroom fell under the category of quiet, and absolutely none of them took place while she was home.

She had been so full of life lately. Always dancing around to some song on the radio as she did chores. Or humming along to another in her head while she cooked. Even when he came home to find her reading, there was always some chatty talk show on in the background, spewing out chaotic streams of a language he wasn't even able to pinpoint. It was a far cry from her previously calm and pensive nature ("Pensive?" She had chuckled when he pointed it out, "You used to think I was pensive?"), and he had teased her mercilessly for it (when he wasn't joining in for a clumsy step or a tone-deaf duet).

But now it was quiet and everything was still and he found himself frowning over more than just the twisted feeling in his gut. He'd fallen in love with her noise. Almost as much as he loved her.

His coat found it's hanger, and his gun found it's case before the slightest screech of a barstool on tile burst his small bubble of hope that maybe, just maybe, she had run to the store.

He found her in the kitchen, obviously, with her back to the doorway and her shoulders hunched as she maintained a ninja focus on the counter in front of her. She was still in her work clothes: a deep purple polo shirt paired with simple black spandex leggings. Her rise through the ranks from grunt worker to gym manager had been, like most things in her life, startlingly fast. One week she was cleaning toilets and wiping down sweaty equipment, and the next she was teaching krav maga courses 3 times a week and training to run the whole place (at least, that's how it seemed to Tony who, as everyone knows, hasn't gotten a promotion in over a decade). And while he hadn't really understood her move from federal agent to hourly gym rat, she really seemed to be enjoying herself. And he sure was enjoying her.

In the spirit of enjoying (and possibly in response to the weighted slant of her shoulders), he tugged playfully on the end of her ponytail as he walked by, rounding the island toward the fridge. He wasn't sure what this next conversation held, but he was sure a bottle of water wouldn't hurt.

If she was surprised by his entrance, she didn't show it. Some things never changed.

"You're home early."

He shrugged, turning back her direction and sliding a bottle her way, "Not really. Looks like you got home late."

She looked down as if just remembering her attire, "Yes. I, uh, covered Ariel's shift this afternoon."

Ariel. Co-Manager of the Washington Street Gym. Also incredibly pregnant.

"Makes sense. She's gotta be close to popping, right?"

The smile she cracked was small, and obviously suppressed, but he saw it anyway.

"If by 'popping' you mean giving birth, then yes. She is due any day now."

"Bet you're excited."

Ariel's baby shower last month had given Ziva a bad case of baby fever. She gushed over the little outfits and toys for days afterward, and it had taken every trick of redirection in his arsenal to keep them from having _that_ conversation (though he already anticipated his own bought of baby fever the first time he sees her holding her newest friend's baby, so it was really all in vain).

However, none of that excitement made it's way into her reluctant shrug. Which led him back to the issue at hand. Silence. Tense posture. White envelope. White envelope?

"Whatcha got there?" he motioned toward the counter.

Her lips pressed into a line as she reached up to tighten her ponytail, a combination he had come to affectionately refer to as 'Ziva having a momentary freak out'.

Then she held the envelope out to him.

He took it carefully, squinting at the postmark.

_Ohhhhh. _

"It's your acceptance letter," He nodded.

To which she let out an exasperated sigh, "_Or_ my rejection letter."

Ziva David, despite all her confidence and badassery, was dead convinced that no college would ever accept her. From the moment she expressed even a little interest in going back to school, he found himself facing an uphill battle just to get her to apply.

"_You're a catch, Ziva. Any Admission's Officer worth his salt can see that." _

_She scrunched her face at him, clearly taking issue with his turn of phrase, but deciding not to question it. _

"_Have you seen these applications? They are ridiculous!" _

_The little line on her forehead deepened as she spoke, signaling it was time to change his approach. He turned down the heat on the stove, tossing his hand towel over his shoulder and turning to give her his full attention. Well, most of his attention. _

"_Hit me." _

_Her head snapped up from her laptop screen, confusion written all over it._

"_Literally?" _

_He laughed, "No, Ziva. Not literally. I meant, tell me about the application. Maybe I can help." _

"_How could you possibly-" She cut herself off, recognizing the harsh tone of her voice and immediately correcting it, "I mean… what do you know about college applications?" _

_He scoffed, only half-joking, "I did go to college, you know." _

"_Yes, on an athletic scholarship." _

"_I still had to apply. And my application was amazing." _

_She let out her signature half-laugh, following it up by leaning her chin on her fist, eyes sparkling with amusement, "Of course it was." _

"_Oh, it was! I had everything: extracurriculars, volunteer hours, letters of rec. And don't even get me started on my personal statement," He traced a slow finger down his cheek, miming a tear. _

_The line deepened again as she allowed herself a tiny gulp, "I need all of that?" _

"_I mean, every little piece helps." _

_Then she groaned, slamming her computer shut and shoving the offensive device across the counter. _

"_Forget it! I will never get in." _

"_Hey, hey, hey," he retrieved the discarded piece of technology and opened it back up, "Let's not drop this on impulse, okay? Start from square one. What do your transcripts look like?" _

And that was pretty much how they worked through the entire process: her stubborn insistence that she would never be accepted vs his unwavering faith that she was destined to go back to school. Her transcripts turned out to be outstanding, and Gibbs and Vance practically had a cat fight over who would be the first to submit their glittering letters of recommendation. Tony even arranged for the two of them to volunteer at the food pantry a few blocks down (though he admittedly had to bail on their first day due to work, and really only managed to make a couple of their scheduled time slots over the following months).

The whole thing was a lot of work, but it was all made worth it when just moments after hitting the all-intimidating 'submit' button, she practically jumped him where he stood.

"_What was that for?" He asked between labored breaths, the electricity from her lips and her still wandering hands doing a real number on his already tired mind. _

"_For believing in me. And loving me. And helping me with my application despite all of my protests," She rolled onto her toes again, catching his lips for a shorter, less mind-numbing kiss, "And really just for being you." _

"_Shucks, sweetcheeks," He drawled dramatically as he twirled an especially perfect ringlet around his finger, "You don't have to thank me for any of that. It's my pleasure." _

_She kissed him again, slower._

"_I knew you would say that." _

"_You know me pretty well." _

_Another kiss. She let it linger. _

"_I do. Which is why…"_

_This time, just a peck._

"_I know exactly what I can do…" _

_Lingering again. Oh so close. _

"_To show my appreciation."_

_He practically swallowed her final words, abandoning the ringlet curl in favor of grabbing a whole mess of them, using them as leverage to pull her gently to him, and to keep her there. As she led him down the hall, far from the kitchen table they had been huddled around before, appreciated was certainly one of the many things he felt. _

"Can you open it?"

Her voice snapped him out of what was admittedly an amazing memory. He blinked at her twice before her words actually registered.

"You don't wanna do it?"

Her ponytail swung emphatically with the shake of her head, "I can't look."

"Alright," He didn't miss her slight wince at the sound of the envelope being torn.

The print on the letter was ridiculously small. And after a long day of reviewing cold cases, his eyes were a little tired. So the dramatic brandishing of the paper, holding it up, then down, then farther from his face, and finally closer, was more out of necessity than his typical comedic effect. That didn't stop her from rolling her eyes at his display.

"Alright… what do we have here… _Miss David," _He cocked an eyebrow in her direction before continuing, "_We appreciate your interest in attending American University in the fall. We know there are a lot of great institutions in the DC area, and we are thankful you considered us to be your educational home. We are especially thankful to your sexy cop boyfriend for buckling down and making sure you finished this application. You should really treat him to dinner some time._"

"It doesn't say that."

"Well, it should," he smirked, eyes darting in her direction briefly, if only to make sure there were no punches or paperclips hurling at his face in retaliation, "_We want to make it clear that we reviewed a record number of applicants this year, and were pleasantly surprised with the high quality of work submitted by our prospective students."_

She drew in a quick breath, one that could easily be mistaken for a gasp, and immediately dropped her eyes to the countertop in front of her. He didn't blame her. This long-winded paragraph was starting to sound bad.

His eyes skimmed the page, searching…

A sigh of relief, "_And we are excited to extend this invitation to join us on campus in the fall._"

She didn't really react at first, just sorta stared at him. Blankly.

"I got in?" Her voice was so small, so quiet that he was surprised he heard it at all.

He turned the paper, holding it up for her to see, "You got in."

She took it gingerly, eyes flying across the page as she confirmed the information.

"I-I got in," She repeated.

He was behind her now, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest, "I knew you would."

She was still for a moment, still reading and rereading the tiny script. But then she turned in his arms and her eyes did the thing - the soft, gentle, 'looking at the love of my life and everything that matters to me in the world' thing (at least, that's what he had come to dub it). Of all the new developments on the Ziva mannerisms front, _the thing _was by far his favorite.

"You did, didn't you?"

"From the very beginning," Her hands wrapped around his arms and her lips set in her proud little smirk… he had to remind himself he was mid-thought, "Honey, I got vision."

Maybe it was his characteristic use of a movie quote, or maybe it was just an extension of her continuing to do _the thing_ for what might be the longest and most glorious run to date. Either way, she rolled onto her toes then and kissed him. Then tried to pull back, but then kissed him again.

"Thank you, Tony," She mumbled against his shoulder after reluctantly relegating herself there to refrain from more kissing, "For everything."

His arms snaked farther around her slight frame and he just held her impossibly close for a long, long moment before loosening his grip just a smidge.

"I'll admit. I had ulterior motives."

"Oh, yeah?" Her lips moved against the skin of his neck and he realized she had misinterpreted his 'motives'. And what a shame it was to correct her.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I dated a co-ed," The brush of her snorted laughter against the fabric of his shirt was enough of a reward, but she graciously pulled back to bless him with her amused smirk as well. All before the punchline: "And I'd really like to put that back on my resume."

She laughed heartily because of course she did. It was funny how funny she found him these days.

But then she did something horrible. Blasphemous, really. Just before his kiss, one he intended to keep quick and modest but still felt entitled to enjoy, she slipped beneath his arm and jogged the few steps necessary to disappear around the corner and down the hall.

"Wha-" He muttered when he palms found cold marble where her hips should have been, "Where are you going?"

"To change!" She called back, likely from their bedroom considering the echo.

"...into?" He spared another glance at the discarded letter before pivoting toward the fridge and slipping the page under a souvenir magnet bearing the words "Find me on Island Time" along with a shark wearing sunglasses and a t-shirt labeled TURKS & CAICOS. He smirked at the momento, remembering that shared vacation along with the all the others currently represented by cheesy magnets on their cheesy-magnet-fridge (His title, naturally.) They sure had crammed a lot of trips into their short year together as a couple (thank god for saved up vacation time). They had built quite a history.

A history in which she almost never took this long to answer his questions, which led him right back to her disappearing act just a minute before.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

Her voice was closer than he'd anticipated, causing him to step through the doorway leading to the living room only to find her standing in front of the mirror hung just beyond the entryway.

She'd changed, alright. Into a mid-thigh black dress with ruffled sleeves and a thin white belt situated on her waist. Her hair was also down now. Brushed over one shoulder and practically shining in the light of the floor to ceiling windows. Her current task seemed to be earrings as she tilted her head and fiddled with the dangly hoops.

"Wow," He muttered, finding a spot against the door frame for both support and physical grounding.

She shot him a wink over her shoulder before moving on to the next ear.

"We are going out."

"We are?"

Once the jewelry was secure and her cursory once-over in the mirror was done she stepped back and turned to face him, allowing for him to complete his once over. Yup. Still stunning.

"In light of our mutual victories today," She knelt down to fasten a pair of simple nude heels before crossing the living room to stand in front of him again, "I have decided to take my _sexy cop boyfriend_ out to dinner."

She was fingering his tie at this point, as if considering it's appropriateness for their intended destination.

"A co-ed who can afford dinner?" He scoffed and reached for her waist, inching her just a little closer so he could rest his hand on her lower back, "You, Miss David, truly are the perfect woman."

His tie was dropped (evidently having passed its test) and she moved to stroke his jaw. Her eyes started doing _the thing_ and then her lips started doing _the other thing_ \- curling into an almost-smile so soft and gentle he was almost positive she didn't know she was doing it - and he was _so sure _she was gonna kiss him again, just one more time to tide him over until after dinner when they can _really _celebrate their victories.

But then she smirked - an expression she definitely knew she was doing - and took a half step back.

"And don't forget it," She muttered before turning to retrieve her purse off the coffee table.

He wouldn't. That much he knew. Things had changed for them over the past year, and they were bound to change again, but through it all there was still one thing he never forgot: Ziva was his perfect woman. And he'd follow her, excessive noise, sweaty gym smell, hideous graduation caps and all, to the ends of the earth. Or to the bistro down the street.

* * *

**Hey y'all. **

**Some of you have been telling me that you love the little one-shots. Which is great. I love them too. **

**So this is a one-shot... with the potential to turn into a small collection. I have a few other ideas for college-related shorts that I might add on to here in the future. No promises yet. But it might happen. **

**I just love the idea of Ziva going back to school and Tony being super supportive of it (maybe too supportive... hint hint for a possible future post).**

**Let me know if you guys liked this (Reviews are my lifeblood) and if you want to see more one-shots in this universe. Again: maybe or maybe not. But it's definitely more likely if you guys tell me you're interested. **

**This guy has just been sitting in my completed for a while so I thought I'd put it out on this lovely holiday week (Happy Thanksgiving to any of you fellow Americans). **

**So, yeah. Reviews are great. Please leave them. **


	2. Orientation

Gibbs strolled through the bullpen as he usually did: with a bristled demeanor and not even a single glance as the desks of his agents.

"DiNozzo. Update on the Samuels case."

There was silence. Well, silence aside from the tapping of computer keys that told him he wasn't talking to an empty room.

He closed the file on his desk - the one he'd practically ripped open moments before and had been standing hunched over while awaiting his agent's response.

"DiNozzo, I said-" He looked up then, finding not his sandy-haired senior field agent seated across the bullpen, but the dark locks of his former agent fiddling with the mouse and hammering away at the keys.

"Ziva," He stood, bristles slightly concealed as he eyed her, "Where's DiNozzo?"

She looked up at her name, the wild quality of her eyes telling him she hadn't noticed him any more than he'd noticed her at first. But then she sighed, leaning onto her elbows and making a vague gesture toward the far hallway, "Breakroom. For another cup of coffee. And if my calculations are correct, a bathroom break as well."

Gibbs sighed, looking around at the other two empty desks of his team and his disbelief grew.

"And them?" He asked with a gesture equally as vague as her previous one.

She had to furrow her brows at this as if trying to remember. She looked between the desks, pursed her lips, and then pointed to the one directly across from her.

"Eleanor, I believe, said something about meeting with a detective previously on the case. Metro, maybe? And Tim," She pointed at the other desk, pausing again to think it through before continuing with, "Went to help Abby with… something."

Gibbs chuckled as he sat down. To think, Ziva David had once been in tune with her surroundings at all times. To the point that she had actually drawn a map directly from memory after only examining it for a few seconds. And now she was here, so engrossed in whatever work she was doing on Tony's computer (or perhaps a game. God knows there are plenty of games on that thing) that she was completely unaware of those seated around her. If it were anybody else, he might lament the loss of such finely tuned and well-crafted skills. She had been one hell of an agent. But, it was Ziva, and so the more he was exposed to these small signs of her transition in life, the movement away from death and danger toward safety and happiness, the more relieved he was that she had finally found something permanent for her to hold onto. Even if that something happened to be his senior field agent who was more than a little distracted every time she came around (which was quite often these days). He'd live.

Speaking of the senior agent, he came strolling off the elevator then, a brown coffee cup from the stand across the street in one hand and a large white bag in the other.

"Bossman!" He exclaimed upon turning the corner and ducking behind his desk, "I talked to Samuels' C.O. Said he'd get the OK from SecNav and send the files right over. Classified Mission - not so classified anymore."

The older man watched as Tony stepped around his own occupied desk chair only to lean against the back of it and set the cup of coffee down right next to the busy hand of his girlfriend (she'd since returned to typing away) before settling himself against the back cabinet. Ziva reached for the cup instinctually, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip before looking down at it in confusion.

"I thought you were going to the breakroom."

Tony shrugged, "I never said that. I told you I was going to get coffee. You just assumed I meant in the breakroom."

She twisted around to look at him and immediately noticed the bag tucked just behind him on a shelf.

"Tony…" The amount of warning in her voice was alarming, even in her more docile state these days, but DiNozzo didn't seem worried at all.

"Hey, Boss," He said, eyes not leaving hers while he grabbed something off the top from the bag, "Check it out."

A navy blue piece of fabric flew through the air until Gibbs caught it just in time to save his own cup of coffee. He gave Tony a glare, because a close call is still too close, and opened the shirt up to read it's front.

**American University** in red letters with a blocky white border. And beneath in all white: **Dad**.

And, well. That made him smile.

"Thanks," He tossed the shirt over his shoulder for the time being, "Saved me a trip."

Ziva scoffed, "You do _not _have to wear that, Gibbs. Tony is just being…" She rounded on the younger man and this time he did flinch, "_Tony." _

"No, no," Gibbs waved off her comment, "Been looking for a new work shirt. This'll do great."

"See, I _told you, _Ziva," Tony was sidestepping now, holding the white bag (which still appeared to have a lot in it) out to this side and that, using the fact that he was taller and therefore had more arm length to keep it just out of her desperate reach, "We're all excited for you. That's all."

She paused to scoff, then drove the heel of her boot into the toe of his leather shoe, causing him to hunch forward and relinquish control of the bag.

"And I _told you _that you're being ridiculous. I am not a teenager moving out of the house and off to school. I am an adult, attending classes at night and on some weekends."

"Yeah," To his credit, Tony's voice was only a little strained with the lingering pain of her assault, "For now. But once your prereqs are out of the way, you'll be a full-time student with cool college friends and like a buttload of homework. You won't have time for us _old folk_ with _boring desk jobs_."

"Your job is not boring, nor does it typically involve a desk," She pointed out, setting the bag on said desk and rifling through it.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to stop himself in order to drop his head to one side and scoff, "You didn't deny that we're old."

She stopped her work on the bag to turn in his direction and roll her eyes directly to his face.

"You hear that, Boss? She steps on campus for a 3-hour orientation and suddenly we're old."

"We are old, DiNozzo," Gibbs was sitting now, powering up his monitor in lieu of other work-related things to accomplish, "least compared to her."

Ziva chuckled and resumed rummaging through the contents before her.

"See! This is how it starts! You start school, we become old news, and all we'll have to remember you by is our fancy Eagles swag."

She paused, squinting down at the bag for a moment before turning to look at him, "Where is it?"

Feigned ignorance on DiNozzo's part, "Where's what?"

"The t-shirt. The one you got in your size and claimed would make a great sleep shirt for me. Where is it?"

Tony slowly stepped out from behind his desk, holding his hands out in forced confusion as he slowly made his way across the bullpen.

"I have… no idea what you're talking about," He stopped just steps from his boss' desk, quickly undoing the top handful of buttons on his dress shirt and pulling them open to reveal the top of a dry-fit style shirt with large A and U written in Blue block letters with red and white borders. Tony pointed to the shirt, miming a quick 'look how cool this one is' before giving a thumbs up and quickly reworking his buttons.

But Ziva was too quick. She came up behind him, grabbing a shoulder and spinning his around in time to see his work. She quickly set to undoing more of the buttons to get a better look.

"I _knew _it was for you!"

"It's not!" Tony tried to lie, "It's for you! Come on, I'm just wearing it so it'll smell like me. What's a sleep shirt if it doesn't smell like me?"

She went to say something, but then the slightest blush seemed to creep up to her cheeks and something told Gibbs that there were her previous words being used against her. And being shared with the public. Specifically _him_, which was probably the last person on earth she wanted to hear them.

She cleared her throat, "Take it off. You are going to stretch it out."

To which Tony scoffed, "Will not. It fits me great."

"Tony, _take it off_," She reached out again and continued unbuttoning his shirt until he grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"I love it when you undress me, Sweetcheeks, but this hardly seems like the time or place."

"Tony, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Wooooah," a voice boasted from behind them and all three heads snapped in that direction to find both Tim and Bishop standing together, taking in the scene before them.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, McGee?" Ellie asked.

"Sure am."

"So _this _is what they're talking about when they say _redlight behavior_, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"And you said they used to do this sort of stuff all the time?"

"Well, not this. But other things. All red. Or varying shades of pink."

"Hm," Bishop smirked as she stepped behind her desk, "It's amazing you were able to put up with it."

"I know," Tim was by his desk now, dropping his bag and taking a seat before smirking up at his friends, "Sometimes I even miss it."

"Bishop," Gibbs cut in, deciding playtime was over, "You talked to the detective?"

"Oh yeah," She stood, moving to stand at the corner of his desk to report, "The files are en route. But the guy was practically useless. Says he worked this case alongside 20 others and they all blend together now. We'll have to find our own way."

He turned toward McGee, noticing that Tony had taken Ziva's temporary distraction in listening in on the case (something she definitely wasn't _supposed _to do but whatever she's Ziva) as a chance to sneak back over to his desk and carefully extract a pennant flag from the bag before moving to put it on the back wall of his desk area.

"And you? You were helping Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Tim looked confused, "No? I was at a dentist appointment."

He glanced at Ziva. She shrugged. Then she tried to look at Tony, only to find he was across the space focusing hard on positioning a large eagle-shaped sticker to the side of a filing cabinet. She quickly hurried over and snatched the bag off the desk so he couldn't find more things.

Gibbs stood up and rounded his desk.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"To Abby. She probably has something by now."

"And where are _you _going?" Tony asked when Ziva turned to follow.

"Bathroom," She sighed, "And I'm taking this."

She dangled the white bag in front of her as she walked backward out of the bullpen. Gibbs watched her, timing his own trip to that he was just a step behind her when she approached the bathroom door. Just as she turned to open it, he reached out to squeeze her thumb.

"Hey," He whispered when she met his eyes, "Give him a break."

She rolled her eyes, "He's being so…"

"DiNozzo?" He offered.

"Yes. _So DiNozzo," _To which she had to laugh, looking at the ground and tucking her hair behind her ear, "He insisted on going with me to orientation today. Spent like $200 at the bookstore. Introduced himself to all of my advisors. It's crazy, Gibbs. _He's_ crazy."

"He's proud of you, Ziver. We all are," He shifted his weight, angling himself to watch the bullpen where the man in question was now showing off an AU hat Ziva probably hadn't seen him grab from the bag, "It's still exciting for him. You know, being a part of your life. Staying involved in big moments like this. He loves you. Just has a… funny way of showing it."

She nodded, "Yes, well it works… I do feel loved."

Gibbs gave an approving smile - still a rarity - as he leaned forward to kiss her hair, "The second that changes, you let me know. I'll kill him."

She laughed, "He's your best agent."

Which was true, but not all that important. So he just shrugged, then turned for the elevator. It was an empty threat anyway. DiNozzo could be very, well, _DiNozzo_, but he'd sooner die than ruin things with his former partner.

And if he did, she'd kill him herself.

* * *

**Guess this officially makes this story a collection, huh? **

**I do have more ideas for this, and I want to post them over the coming months. My spring semester is gonna be crazy busy, so I'm not sure when exactly I'll get around to adding any more shorts.**

** But I do wanna clarify that it's a collection, not a multi-chapter fic! These one-shots are loosely related and take place in the same universe, but they are not necessarily going to be in a particular order or maintain a particular plot going forward. There will likely be callbacks between chapters, but that's the extent of their relatedness. **

**Okay, cool. I hope you enjoy Tiva being ridiculously Tiva in this chapter. What I wouldn't give to see these adorable idiots interacting in the bullpen again. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if you're still digging this whole college thing. I know we're all in reunion mode right now, but I find a little fluff to be relaxing in such tense times. **

**-OKAY THIS IS AN UNRELATED QUESTION-**

**Do you guys like when authors message you responses to your reviews, or is it awkward? I've responded to a few during my time on here, but I never really know if that's what people want or not. There are a handful of people that review my stories on a consistent basis (which is crazy awesome and I value their perspectives SOOOOO much) and I just never know if I should reach out or not. Let me know what you guys like because I can definitely make an effort to respond more often if that's what y'all want. **

**Okay, side-note over. Thanks for reading. Please review! **


End file.
